


Calling on a Friend

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski just found out something about his son and seeks out his closest friend to talk to about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling on a Friend

Sheriff Stilinski parked his car next to the curb and turned off the lights. He sighed and let his hands fall into his lap. He found himself examining everything that had happened over the past hour in excruciating detail. Everything he said, everything he did, and, most of all, everything that he didn't say. There was no doubt in his mind that he could have handled the situation much better than he did. He was not surprised to find the house dark when he pulled up; he had driven around town for two hours trying to collect his thoughts.

The sheriff was considering starting the car and driving away when he saw a light in a window upstairs. He did not have to think long on the layout of the house to know whose room it was. Without hesitating, he fumbled for his cell phone and hit one of the speed dial numbers.

"Hey," he said when someone picked up on the other end. "I hope I didn't wake you. I kind of-- Well, I-- I need to talk. Would it be okay if I came by?" The sheriff held his breath as he listened to the response before a smile spread across his face. "I'm actually right outside. See you in a minute." He slid his phone into his pocket and caught his reflection in the rear view mirror. "Try to be cool," he whispered to man staring back at him before sliding out of the car and walking up to the house.

Chris Argent opened the front door in a dark blue robe and welcomed Sheriff Stilinski inside. The sheriff figured Chris must have been on his way to bed when he called, and felt a moment of guilt at keeping him from it. But he knew he was not going to be able to sleep himself until he talked to someone and there had been no one else he could call. They exchanged greetings as Chris led them into the living room where they took seats next to each other on the sofa.

"So, what's going on?" Chris asked after they were seated. "I don't think I've ever had a call from you this late."

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you awake," the sheriff replied. "It's just-- I don't know who else I can talk to about this."

Chris furrowed his brows, a look of concern and confusion taking over his face. "Well, not to be blunt, but what is it?"

Sheriff Stilinski took a deep breath. "Well, you know my son, Stiles. And you know the Hale kid? Derek?" Chris nodded. "I came home tonight and found the two of them making out in my kitchen."

"And?" Chris tried his best not to grin, but was unsuccessful.

"I didn't handle it well?" The pained look on the sheriff's face caused Chris' grin to quickly fade. "I mean, I didn't yell at them or anything. But I really didn't say much of anything. I was frozen, I guess. I didn't know what to say and Stiles kept trying to explain like he thought I was upset."

Chris put his hand his friend's shoulder. "Well, it certainly was unexpected. Hopefully he understands that."

"I don't know that it was entirely unexpected, Chris. I'm not blind."

"Oh, well," Chris wasn't sure if that comment was meant to be humorous, but he stifled his laugh anyway.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "That's another thing that has me shaken. I deal with unexpected situations all the time and always manage to keep it together."

"But it's your son. You care about him. You want him to be happy, but you want to protect him at the same time." Chris understood what his friend was saying. He had always seen the sheriff as a calm, logical, and well-spoken man. It was almost unnerving to see him unable to explain his own situation.

"I know. But I think what bothers me the most is that I had an opportunity to tell him that and to let him know I understand. Instead I just sat there and stared at the floor."

"Wait, you literally didn't say a word?"

The sheriff shook his head. "I asked what was going on and then just sort of tuned out. By the time I decided what I wanted to say, they had both left. I drove out to the old Hale house to try to find them, but they weren't there. And I've just been driving around ever since."

"What did you decide to say?" Chris was curious, but he also thought it might help if his friend could say the words out loud to someone.

Sheriff Stilinski stared at him for a moment and nodded. "I was going to apologize for my initial reaction and explain that it was triggered by the fact that I thought Stiles was home alone. I had not expected another person in the house. And that's true." He paused for a moment. "And that Stiles is my son and I care about him no matter what. He does not need to hide the person he loves from me, no matter who they are, as long as they make him happy. I'll be there to stand beside him when he faces the many who would readily stand in his way."

Chris smiled, hoping it would hide the fact that a tear had started to form at the edge of his left eye. "Well, I think he needs to hear that. I think we all need to hear that from people we care about."

The sheriff rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Of all people, I should understand, really. But I don't know if I'm ready to tell him the whole story of--"

Chris held up a finger to cut him off and looked over at the top of the stairs. "Sorry, I thought I heard Allison coming down the stairs." He relaxed after a moment. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Nothing. I figure I should go and let you sleep." The sheriff stood. "Hopefully Stiles is home now and I can talk to him. I don't like us going to sleep upset with each other."

Chris rose to his feet. "It's really late. Why don't you stay here?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't-- Wait. You mean?" He looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then stared into Chris' eyes. "But Allison is here."

Chris smiled. "Doesn't bother me."

"You're not just trying to take advantage of me in my vulnerable state, are you?" There was a hint of playfulness in the sheriff's voice.

"Only if you'll let me," Chris chuckled. "But, seriously, Stiles is likely already asleep if he's even at home. I'd rather you stay here instead of tossing and turning at home."

"Thanks," Sheriff Stilinski whispered, leaning in for a brief kiss. Chris took his hand and led him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Closing the door behind them, Chris let out another chuckle. "Derek Hale? You know he's a werewolf, right? Your son is dating a werewolf." He untied his robe and smiled.

"So is your daughter," the sheriff retorted, as he slipped out of his jeans and crawled into the bed.

"Yes, well, what can we do?" Chris flipped off the light and cuddled up next to him. "Do you plan to tell Stiles about us?"

There was no answer. Sheriff Stilinski was soundly asleep.


End file.
